


Sherlock's Sneeze

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sick!Sherlock, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick, and makes a very queer sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something nice and upbeat after posting "Goodbye". Hope you like!

Sherlock was sick, and that was a fact. John, as his doctor and caring boyfriend, had him take a break from cases due to his high fever and incessant coughing in result. Sherlock was less than happy with him of course, but couldn't say a word in protest, because even he couldn't deny that he was ill.

John learned a thing or two about his flatmate when he was sick. For one, Sherlock was extremely cuddly. He subjected the doctor to play teddy bear, which was how they got here, on the couch, Sherlock hugging him close as chills spasmed throughout his body. John couldn't say no to him, especially in this state. That didn't stop him from grouching, "Sherlock Holmes, I swear if you get me sick--"

To which Sherlock interrupted, "Oh come now John," sniffle, "Even if I *do* get you sick, considering your profession, it should be no problem for you."

John glowered. Just because he was a doctor, doesn't mean he found sickness very fun. Honestly, Sherlock was so smart he was dumb.

The other thing he learned about Sherlock was that he made a strange noise when he was sick. John had never heard anything quite like it.

Sherlock would take a tissure, put it to his nose, and promptly shout, "HOOAH!" into it. 

John didn't know *what* he was doing, and even though that wasn't uncommon with Sherlock Holmes, this time was especially disturbing. Which, thinking back to other times, was saying something.

The upteenth time it happened, Sherlock raised a brow. "Honestly John, I thought you would be more polite."

"What?"

"I've been sneezing for the past hour approximately every 10 minutes, and you haven't even said 'God bless you'."

John just stared for a moment. "...you were sneezing."

"Yes. Didn't you hea---HOOAH!" Sherlock's body rattled as he yelled into another tissue.

"Um...God bless you?"

"...thank you," Sherlock sniffled and cuddled closer as more chills assaulted him. John opened his mouth, but finally opted on closing it. There was really no need to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
